Various containers are conventionally provided as packaging for shipping or for display of product in a retail environment to prospective customers. As is conventionally known in the industry, such containers can be transported to manufacturing and/or retail environments for use in shipping or display in knock-down form; i.e., flattened but otherwise being glued, stapled or otherwise secured together, such that they are already substantially pre-assembled; such knock-down form containers are also referred to as preassemblies. In such a “knockdown” state (i.e., knocked down or not set-up), personnel assembling the product container need only open the sides and or ends of the container and affix the package bottom wall into its assembled condition. As a result, such containers assembly may be performed such that the product can be placed into a resulting assembled container for shipping or as display package for ready display.
Conventionally, it has been deemed advantageous at times to stack a plurality of such containers, one on top of the other for the purposes of transport to a retail environment or during display in the retail environment. In this use, it is necessary that the containers stacked above the bottom-most package are amply supported also that a stack of a number of such containers, when filled with product, will not collapse.
However, the time required for assembling containers such as display cases can be somewhat lengthy as assembly of a container may require a number of separate actions to be performed by the assembler. The number of such separate actions is conventionally referred to as the number of “touches” required for assembly; thus, a container requiring complex assembly requires a greater number of touches than a container requiring relatively simple assembly. Moreover, because assembly may be performed by one or more personnel members, the quality of an assembled container may be variable based one personnel skill and expertise.